Relaciones Estados Unidos-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes estadounidenses Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Barack Obama - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with Italian President Sergio Mattarella in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, Monday, Feb. 8, 2016. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) Donald Trump - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sergio Matarella, recibe al presidente estadounidense, Donald Trump, en el palacio del Quirinale en Roma hoy, 24 de mayo de 2017. (Reuters) |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano George W. Bush - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by President Giorgio Napolitano of Italy as the President and Mrs. Laura Bush visited Quirinale Palace in Rome Saturday, June 9, 2007. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| US President Barack Obama and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano in Rome. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la moglie Franca, il Presidente degli U.S.A. George W. Bush e gli ex Presidenti George Bush e Bill Clinton, in occasione del loro arrivo per i funerali del Papa Giovanni Paolo II Palazzo del Quirinale Bill Clinton - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la moglie Franca, il Presidente degli U.S.A. George W. Bush e gli ex Presidenti George Bush e Bill Clinton, in occasione del loro arrivo per i funerali del Papa Giovanni Paolo II. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta il Sig. George W. Bush |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Bill Clinton - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con il presidente statunitense Bill Clinton (AP Photo/Ron Edmonds) |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Washington, 25 gennaio 1980 - Francesco Cossiga alla Casa Bianca ricevuto dal presidente Jimmy Carter. corriere.it Francesco Cossiga - George H. W. Bush.jpg| 1987 - Francesco Cossiga con George Bush. corriere.it |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Jimmy Carter - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Sandro Pertini nel 1980 con l'allora presidente degli Stati Uniti Jimmy Carter. Pertini fu il settimo presidente della Repubblica italiana, in carica dal 1978 al 1985, e l'unico membro del Partito Socialista Italiano (PSI) a ricoprire la carica. Combatté nella Prima guerra mondiale e fu partigiano nella Seconda. Nacque il 25 settembre 1896, 120 anni fa oggi, e morì il 24 febbraio 1990. (ANSA-ANSA/OLDPIX) Ronald Reagan - Sandro Pertini.jpg| L'ex presidente degli Stati Uniti Ronald Reagan con Sandro Pertini (Foto Ansa) Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes estadounidenses Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Donald Trump - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| President Donald Trump praised Italy’s prime minister Giuseppe Conte following the G7 summit in Quebec, Canada, calling the new leader “a really great guy” Saturday. Facebook/Giuseppe Conte |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Donald Trump - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni and Donald Trump. Photo: Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Bill Clinton - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Former President of the United States Bill Clinton (L) and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi at the Clinton Global Initiative 2016 Annual Meeting in New York, September 19, 2016 | Andrew Gombert/EPA Barack Obama - Matteo Renzi.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi wave at the end of their conference following their meeting at Villa Madama in Rome March 27 2014. REUTERS/Kevin Lamarque |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Barack Obama - Enrico Letta.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (R) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, October 17, 2013. REUTERS/Jason Reed |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Barack Obama - Mario Monti.jpg| President Barack Obama greets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti upon his arrival at Camp David in Maryland on Friday. CNN |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Bill Clinton - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush and his father, former President George H. W. Bush, look on as Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and former President Bill Clinton shake hands, April 7, 2005, prior to dinner at the Prime Minister's Rome residence. The visit came on the eve of the funeral for Pope John Paul II. White House photo by Eric Draper. George W. Bush - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, during his visit to the Oval Office at the White House, Monday, Oct. 31, 2005 in Washington. Photo White House Barack Obama - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi's joke about the newly-elected Barack Obama being "young, handsome and sun-tanned" hangs over him on his first visit to Washington since the election. AF |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Bill Clinton - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prodi, Chirac and Clinton: Old friends say farewell BBC George W. Bush - Romano Prodi.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Romano Prodi of Italy embrace following their joint statement Saturday, June 9, 2007, at the Chigi Palace in Rome. White House photo by Chris Greenberg |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| OKINAWA, JAPAN. G8 leaders before a morning meeting -- Standing, from left to right, are: Guiliano Amato (EU), Tony Blair (UK), Vladamir Putin (Russia), Bill Clinton (US), Yoshiro Mori (Japan), Jacques Chirac (France), and Jean Chrétien (Canada). Presidential Press and Information Office Kremlin |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Bill Clinton - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bill Clinton tackles the Lewinsky question during a press conference with Massimo D'Alema BBC George W. Bush‏‎ - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, George W. Bush e Massimo D'Alema Archivio fotografico ANSA Flickr |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini (R) talks with US President Bill Clinton as they leave the Chairman's statement that summarized the first day of meetings 16 June at the G7 Economic Summit in Halifax. The summit will conclude 17 June. |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti John F. Kennedy - Sin imagen.jpg| American politician and president of the United States John Kennedy (1917 - 1963) with Italian politician and Minister of Defense Giulio Andreotti (1919 - 2013) in Piazza Venezia for a commemoration at the Altar of the Fatherland (the monument that holds the Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers), Rome 1963. Giulio Andreotti - Richard Nixon.jpg| Arrival ceremony for Giulio Andreotti, President of the Council of Ministers of the Italian Republic, 04/17/1973 - welcome by Richard Nixon, US president. White House photo by Robert Moore Gerald Ford - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ford dio la bienvenida al primer ministro Giulio Andreotti de Italia en la Casa Blanca esa mañana, y declaró: " Estoy muy contento de que haya encontrado tiempo para esta visita y para consultas sobre la amplia gama de intereses compartidos por nuestros dos gobiernos". fordlibrarymuseum.tumblr.com Giulio Andreotti - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter con el presidente del Gobierno italiano Giulio Andreotti en la Casa Blanca, Washington, 26 de julio de 1977. 30GIORNI Giulio Andreotti - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan y Giulio Andreotti. 30GIORNI George H. W. Bush - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Visita Ufficiale negli stati uniti. Giulio Andreotti e George H. W. Bush. giulioandreotti.org Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| OKINAWA, JAPAN. G8 leaders before a morning meeting -- Standing, from left to right, are: Guiliano Amato (EU), Tony Blair (UK), Vladamir Putin (Russia), Bill Clinton (US), Yoshiro Mori (Japan), Jacques Chirac (France), and Jean Chrétien (Canada). Presidential Press and Information Office Kremlin |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan and Bettino Craxi. Photo: The White House Bettino Craxi - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George H. Bush con Bettino Craxi. (APphoto/Ron Edmonds) |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Italia